Nduke as "Leshawna" (Camp Drama)
18:09 Nduke ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has joined #TDIFan's-a-**** 18:09 Sorry I was late, I was eating. 18:09 <@Mygeto> No problem. 18:09 Okay, I'm ready. 18:09 <@Mygeto> Hi, Nduke. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:10 My name is Nduke, and I will be auditioning for the part of Leshawna. 18:10 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:10 <@Mygeto> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:11 Okay! 18:11 <@Mygeto> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 18:11 Nduke has changed nick to Leshawna 18:11 Sounds good. 18:11 <@Mygeto> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:11 8.5, to be honest. Everyone has their slip-ups, including myself. 18:12 <@Mygeto> Nice, nice. 18:12 <@Mygeto> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:12 8.5, the only times I will be absent will be if I will have prior plans with family members, but I will notify the coordinators beforehand. 18:12 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:12 <@Mygeto> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:13 No, not at all. 18:13 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:13 <@Mygeto> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:13 Cool! 18:13 <@Mygeto> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:14 Well, of course my fabulous self will have boys lining up at the door, but nothin' serious, child. 18:14 <@Mygeto> Lol. 18:14 (BTW, why is the channel that name? XD) 18:14 <@Mygeto> (Cuz TDIFan13 is dumb.) 18:14 <@Mygeto> (And yeah, I'm gonna need a Yes or No.) 18:15 No. 18:15 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:15 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:15 I feel like I want to incorporate some parts of the old Leshawna, but I also want to incorporate some new aspects and give her more development. 18:16 So yes. 18:16 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:16 <@Mygeto> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:16 Protagonist. 18:17 <@Mygeto> All right, nice. 18:17 <@Mygeto> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 18:17 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nduke 18:17 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:17 <@Mygeto> Excuse me for a second. 18:17 kk 18:19 ...? 18:19 <@Mygeto> One second. 18:20 kk 18:20 Harold2 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #TDIFan's-a-**** 18:20 Hey, Leshawna. 18:20 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:20 <@Mygeto> Great. Your character for your scene is Harold. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:20 Hey, Leshawna. 18:20 Leshawna has changed nick to Leshawna6 18:20 Hey, Harold.. Do I know you? 18:20 * Harold2 snorts. 18:20 Well, you just said my name, didn't you? :D 18:21 I've been your #1 supporter since day one. 18:21 Woah, Shawnie ain't interested in a relationship, especially not with you. 18:21 While all the other contestants have criticized your loud demeanor and overall obnoxiousness, plus the poor dance moves, I've been behind you 100%! 18:21 WHAT? What do you mean poor dance moves? I'm an AMAZING dancer. 18:22 Uhhh... 18:22 *rolls up sleeves* What do you mean uhh.....? 18:22 * Harold2 changes topics. 18:22 Hey! 18:22 Did you know that fruit salad trees are real? 18:22 They can grow up to 7 different fruits at the same time. 18:22 No. 18:22 I didn't know. 18:22 Like those cumquats on your shirt. ;) 18:22 HOW AM I LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS? 18:22 :| 18:23 Those aren't fo you. :| *kicks Harold in the kiwis* 18:23 Owwie. 18:23 * Harold2 drops to the ground, in pain. 18:23 Mommy? :'( 18:23 UGH. 18:23 *walks away* 18:23 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. 18:23 mk 18:23 <@Mygeto> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 18:23 Alright. 18:24 Later guyez 18:24 Leshawna6 ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has left #TDIFan's-a-**** [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions